Side straw chapter 3: higugdieowede attakke (FT. MY PRESONAL HERO) (GPH)
you will suprise also my fight screen is lrly good in chapter howp u liked it. "AH IT IS HIGUGDIEOWEDE" sCREAM YUGIHUIGEIE "WATCH OUT KABKEHEHKENB!!!" "HA! HA! YES IT I S I ME! THE DREK LORD HIMFELF!" lagged Higugdieowede AH I MAN SCARED SAY KABKEHEHKENB "gross, it are this loser again" say tubba as he EPIXLY PUT ON HIS SON'S GLASSES "NOPL EASE!. HAVE MERCY" screch Kabkehehkenb "TBUBA YOU KNOW WH@T TO DO!" say Yugihuigeie "YES, I WILL GO INTO SUPER FORM, SUPER FORM TUBBA!" and he goes into super form! "uh o" say Higugdieowede "i better get "out" of here" and then the battle begain! "super hyper death laser of darkness and doom and death and despair die you scum" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!O!!!O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and higugdieowede disavopriate int o duts. "good" say kabkehehkenb "now what do we do now" say kabkehehkenb again oops i did not mean to put that there agian "lettuce find out what is happen to Josh" 678 day later we have found Kevin in garbage trick "he is wear he belongs" creak tubba as joke that IS NOT FUNNY. "AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XDD D XDDDD" screamea Kabkehehkenb "we need to cache up to him fastedly" nick Yugihuigeie " i will sue my fire jet engine" say tubba! who is a pilot as young as a disguistung baby that won't shut the fuck up and stop crying "OO NON THEY ARE SHOOTING A MASHENE GUN!" “shotshotshotshotshotshotshotshotshotshotshot” say paper mache gun ":(" say bubba as he fall to the grind in AGONY AND CRYING AND SADNESS like he lost all of his skin in a freak razor blade accentdent "OH THE NO!" say Kabkehehkenb "I WILL BE THE SAVE YOU!" says Yugihuigeie "ow" as she got run over by a Monster® truck O_O "NOW WAHT" SAY KABKEHEHKENB "I WIL USE MY SUMMONG POWER..." fight spleen is not finish come back to return t o finish later later "OW" saiyd tubba as he had a magic nedle logged into knee "why :,(" "sworey we needed to send you to mafia iHopspital beachcause we are rebils of the knight." apoligine Yugihuigeie "ouchie" SWORE tubba as a strangle liquor was infected into knee. it was burn very, and he is not like it. "leave me alone" "if you stay you get a lollipop" said dr. ihsoy, the docter. "WOW REALY?! OK I WILL SATY BUT STOP." "no" said docter aND HE STRAPED TUBBA TO TABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "help" pled tubba "you can't escape." AND DR. IHSOY REVELED HIMSELF TO BE YOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE" "you thought you could escape from me, didn't you?" "GO AWAY" AND TUBBA CREAMED VERY LOUD "shut the hell up, oh my god, you are unbearably annoying." and yoshi ran away! "no" shouted Kabkehehkenb do not let him aget away" "AFTIRE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted tubba with the power of 3000 very angry infants that haven't eaten for 4 weeks!!! "you are too late. i planted a bomb on tubba you and you will explode you if you do not find the key!!!! bye, CHUBBA." and he jumped off a 600000 feet tall building and fly away with gargle wings. "###$##%^#^&##$%$%*%$^#$%@#%@$%@ say tubba who IS AN UNMATURE LITTLE KID LOSER IDIOT." "ah" what do we do says Yugihuigeie AND THEN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG COMES HERE!!!!! "DO NOT BE THE WORRYING SAYS SONIC I WILL SAVE YOU" SAYS SONIC AND HE SPIN ROLLS TEH BOMBE AND IT BLOWS UP AND HE DIES!!!!!!!!!!! "OH NO HE WAS MY FAVERITIST! :(" say tubba and start to cry. BUT THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN!!!!!! TBBAS SKIN STRATS TO TURN VRY BRIGHT PINK AND IT HURTS AND PINK IS A STUPID COLOUR AND I HATE IT AND TOO BE CONTINUED meanwhile "YOU ARE A FUEL" spite chubba on yoshi face through jello phone "I HAD GIVEN YOU ONE OF MY GRAPIST DISGUSIES AND YOU DO NOT GE TTUBBA?1/!?" "i am very sorry you worthless sack of garbage boss, it will not happen again." "IT BETTER NOT. OR YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING TO YOU" "no i don't, you haven't told me." "YOU WILL BE FRIED." "no! but how will i torture all the little kiddies?!" "EXACTLY. GET TO WORK." meanwhile "Wow," sighs Mayor, "It's really boring around here without a legendary red obese monster hero." "Right? He needs to come back. My business isn't going so well without any important characters around here." Hotel Manager rocks back and forth in his chair. "Well, my friends," says Black Smith, "I think it's time us completely useless and pointless NPCs have a time to shine!" "What do you mean?" Man looks at Black Smith puzzledly. "How could we possibly do that?" "We'll follow that there Tubba, and capture him! Then he can forever spend gold coins on our possibly useless items!" A sudden uproar began in the town, as many other NPCs crowded around the uprisers, cheering and screaming. "WE WILL TAKE BACK THIS STORY, FOR THE MINOR CHARACTERS!" Mayor valiantly raised his arm, as he shouted this with bravery. There were many chants of "N P C" in the crowd. Far Mer got his pitchfork, Libra Rian got her convenient spell tome, and Black Smith picked up his hero sword that Tubba forgot to pick up. "FOR THE NPCS!" The uprising has begun. meanwhile o ya i forgoat to put the scary man in the chapter oops XD